


Athena

by Ilthit



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Pining, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: JJ is married. Emily dates.





	Athena

Emily Prentiss isn't a virgin. She makes all the right moves and the right sounds with the right people. The others even decided she has a “type”, based on nothing but the kind of guys who hit on her.

Her body is a machine. She maintains it well, but it's her mind that's her best tool. It's what makes her special. If the body complains, it will be overruled.

Emily doesn't want to use someone for just a night or two when she knows they'd be nothing but placeholders for what she really wants. And JJ's married.

So that's that.


End file.
